Steven Universe: The Movie
'Steven Universe: The Movie '(рус. Вселенная Стивена: Фильм) — это художественный фильм, основанный на Вселеннной Стивена, который вышел в эфир на Cartoon Network. Трейлер этого фильма был показан на San Diego Comic-Con 2018. На San Diego Comic-Con 2019 впервые стала известна официальная дата выхода фильма (2 сентября 2019 года). Синопсис Стивен думает, что время защиты Земли прошло, но когда в Пляжном городе появляется новая угроза, Стивен сталкивается со своей самой большой проблемой .‘Steven Universe The Movie’ Adds Chance The Rapper, Patti LuPone And More To Musical Появления Персонажи * Самоцветы Родного мира ** Высшая власть Алмазов *** Белый Алмаз *** Стивен *** Жёлтый Алмаз *** Голубой Алмаз ** Жёлтый Жемчуг ** Голубой Жемчуг ** Циркон-прокурорша (камео) ** Циркон-адвокатесса (камео) ** Множество неизвестных самоцветов (дебют) ** Шпинель (дебют) ** Розовый Алмаз (изображается; флэшбэк) ** Яшма (изображается) ** Голубой Агат (изображается) ** Семьятисты (изображается) ** Слияние Топазов (изображается) ** Айбол (изображается) ** Док (изображается) ** Аквамарин (изображается) ** Арми (изображается) ** Тощая (изображается) ** Сердолик (изображается) * Жители Пляжного города ** Конни ** Грэг ** Пиди Жаркинс (камео) ** Лукус (камео) ** Кофи Пицца (камео) ** Мистер Жаркинс (камео) ** Билл Дьюи (камео) ** Гарольд Смайли (камео) ** Рональдо Жаркинс (камео) ** Нанафуа ** Дженни Пицца (камео) ** Кики Пицца (камео) ** Видалия (камео) ** Желтохвост (камео) ** Сметана (камео) ** Бак Дьюи (камео) ** Барбара Миллер (камео) ** Сэйди Миллер (камео) ** Джейми (камео) * Кристальные самоцветы ** Гранат ** Жемчуг ** Аметист ** Роза Кварц (изображается; флэшбэк) ** Рубин ** Сапфир ** Висмут ** Ляпис Лазурит ** Перидот ** Снежный Обсидиан (камео) ** Орегон (камео) ** Стэг (дебют) ** Опал ** Александрит (камео) * Повреждённые самоцветы ** Мать Стоножек (изображается) ** Монстр с цветком (изображается) ** Червь (изображается) * Животные ** Лев ** Кошечка Стивен * Различные исцелённые самоцветы ** Снежный монстр (камео) ** Жуки Небес и Земли (камео) ** Ледяной монстр (камео) * Бесцветные ** Ларс (камео) ** Близнецы Рутилы (камео) ** Родонит (камео) ** Падпараджа (камео) ** Флюорит (камео) Места * Земля ** Пляжный город ** Маленький Родной мир *** Кристальный Храм **** Пляжный домик * Неизвестная колония * Родной мир самоцветов Объекты * Военный корабль Белого Алмаза * Военный корабль Жёлтого Алмаза * Военный корабль Голубого Алмаза * Военный корабль Розового Алмаза * Телефон Стивена * Фургон Грэга * Гитара Грэга * Гитара Жемчуг Музыка Песни * «The Tale of Steven» * «Let Us Adore You» * «Happily Ever After» * «Other Friends» * «system/BOOT.pearl_final(3).Info» * «Who We Are» * «Isn’t It Love?» * «No Matter What» * «Disobedient» * «Independent Together» * «Drift Away» * «Found» * «True Kinda Love» * «Change» * «Let Us Adore You» (реприза) * «Finale» Саундтреки * Once Upon a Time * Message to the Universe * Home Sweet Home * The Arrival * One on One * With Friends Like These * Crystal Gem Huddle * Hijinks Will Ensue * Search Party * Echoes of Friendship * Our Handshake * No Ordinary Injector * Let's Duet * Running Out of Time * Feelings Flooding Back * A Special World * Downward Spiral * The Missing Piece * Not Good at All * There’s No Such Thing as Happily Ever After * Are We Interrupting Something? Интересные факты * Йен Джонс-Кварти вернулся для работы над историей фильма. * «Steven Universe: The Movie» вышел исключительно на канале Cartoon Network. Этот фильм не для кинотеатров. * В одном из интервью Зак Каллисон (голос Стивена) сказал, что фильм является важным моментом во Вселенной Стивена. * Этот фильм представлен в жанре мюзикла. * События фильма разворачиваются через два года после серии «Change Your Mind». ** Стивену на момент фильма 16 лет. * По словам авторов на SDCC 2019, в фильме должно было появиться много новых слияний. Как оказалось, было показано всего одно новое слияние. * Как и ожидалось фанатами, в фильме появились Сапфир и Рубин, но из-за их обновления были показаны их первоначальные регенерации, увиденные в серии «The Answer». Видео Steven Universe Steven Universe The Movie Official Teaser Cartoon Network|Тизер Steven Universe The Movie Official Trailer Cartoon Network|Первый трейлер Steven Universe The Movie Trailer 2-1|Второй трейлер Примечания pt-br:Steven Universe: The Movie es:Steven Universe: The Movie en:Steven Universe: The Movie Категория:Медиа Категория:Сиквелы